Straw Hat and 3 Swords
by CrimsonHeartFairy
Summary: Collection of drabbles or one-shot. Just a Glimpse of moments featuring Luffy as the straw hat captain and Zoro as His first mate. See, how their moments reflected their respect and their importance for each other.
1. Straw Hat

**Warning :** bad grammar and vocabularies. I am not expert in english and it isn't my first language. So, feel free to tell me if there are things that wrong or need to be improved

**Disclaimer :** I do not own One Piece

**Note** : Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciated those.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Straw Hat**

_How the heck did I ended up in a situation like this?._ The man asked to himself as he gulped hard. A cold sweat covered his whole body as he shook and trembled with fear. He looked at the eyes of the man in front of him and when he saw how fierce his gaze and his murderous stare he directed at him He swore He could passed out right now from that single stare

"Ple-ase s-i-r, I am begging you. Don't kill m-m-e." He stuttered as he bit his lip to stop his mouth from shaking. The man who was known as a leader of notorious bandit was now backed out to the corner in fear. He glanced to his surrounding frantically. What his eyes saw made his face gone completely pale. The place he called his secret base had already destroyed and all of his man had been beaten up. The man shivered in fear as he looked at the one who did all of this alone . There in front of him the infamous pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro was pointing his sword right at his face with only three centimeters distance.

"Where is it?" The swordsman asked the man in front of him with a low dangerous tone. His eyes was never leave him as he kept glare at him with his scary-looking eyes. Slowly, The tips of his sword reached the man's neck and stopped near it.

Seeing this, the man became more panicked. From the first start, He didn't expect the famous swordsman to followed him and destroyed his hideout, heck he even managed to defeat all of his man who were a part of the strongest bandits in this town easily.

The man bit his mouth hardly until it bleed a little. He cursed himself as he was remembering the sole reason of this incident. He shouldn't have stolen that damn thing. After all he only wanted to brag and show off to all of his man that he managed to steal it from the famous straw hat pirate. He didn't know that stupid little act he did could lead him into a dangerous situation like this. He was really had a bad luck. The man thought bitterly as he lost in his thought.

Hearing nothing from the man in front of him. Zoro twitched his eyes in annoyance. He growled and glared at the man with a large intention to kill. Taking a deep breath he broke the silence with his shout.

"WHERE IS MY CAPTAIN'S HAT, YOU FUCKING STUPID THIEF?"

The man was back to his sense after hearing that sudden shout. He flinched at the tone the green haired man just used. Sighing in frustration, He blamed his foolish action. He shouldn't have stolen that damn straw hat, especially the straw hat of Roronoa Zoro's captain.

**end of chapter 1**


	2. Hell

**Warning:** bad grammar and vocabularies. I am not expert in English and it isn't my first language. So, feel free to tell me if there are things that wrong or need to be improved

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece

**Note**: Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciated those.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hell**

It was only a few days after Luffy first meeting with Zoro which ended up as Zoro decided to become his first crew. Now, they sailed together with a tiny boat looking for another companion.

The green haired man yawned loudly feeling both tired and hungry. Today was the same as yesterday. They didn't have anything to eat. Sighing the hungry swordsman decided to sleep so he could at forget his hungry stomach.

"I NEED FOOD" A shout echoed through the tiny boat. Zoro vein popped out as the loud shout disturbed his nap and made his stomach grumbled at the sound of food.

While Zoro tried his best to ignored his stomach sound. Luffy kept moving around making the boat rocked a little. Soon he grew tired and decided to stop.

Zoro glanced at his so-called captain who was now sprawled on their tiny boat and muttering the words "hungry" and "food" over and over again.

"LUFFY, SHUT UP" Her shouted annoyed with his rubber captain's behaviour but Luffy being Luffy ignored him and kept whining about food.

"_Why did I join him again?" _Zoro sighed rolling his eyes at his childish act. _Better take a nap then._ Zoro lied down and shifted around until he got to a better position to sleep. Soon he felt his eyes became heavier and he almost sleep.

"ZOROOOO" Luffy suddenly shouted loudly and jumped beside him, making the sleepy Zoro startled and woke up from his nap. Feeling a bit annoyed because his precious nap got disturbed he glared murderously at the source of his disturbance. Luffy didn't sense the dangerous atmosphere around him only answered with a huge grin in his face.

"I feel bored" He confessed with a little pout. Zorro's answer was a smack in Luffy's head.

"That's mean" Luffy rubbed his head. He opened his mouth to talk but he stopped as he got silent all of sudden.

Raising his eyebrow Zoro asked him "What's wrong?" '

"Hey, Zoro do you regret coming with me?" Luffy asked with his unusual serious face.

Hearing this random question Zoro got a little taken a back. _Where did that question come from?_ He said to himself before asked to his captain again "What are you talking about, Luffy?"

"Well, you see. We are pirates" Luffy stated with a proud expression in his face.

Zoro blinked "Well then, thank you for stating the fact. Now if you excuse me. I'll go back to my nap" Zoro talked back with sarcasm in his voice.

"No, you see Zoro. We are pirates "Luffy said it again with the serious voice that didn't quite match with his face. " People said pirates are bad. Bad people are supposed to go to hell. So, that's means we will go to hell "He finished his explanation with a horrified expression in his face.

So_ much for a comfortable nap_. Zoro rolled his eyes. "Listen Luffy, I don't give a fuck about something stupid like that. I don't believe in god anyway." Zoro answered lazily. He suddenly turned to Luffy with a dangerous aura surround him "And if you ever disturbed my NAP again you know what will happen don't you?" He talked using the same voice when he threatened to kill someone. But Luffy obviously didn't realize that as he answered with a small laughter. "Shishishi, Zoro is so cool" laughed him.

Growling Zoro decided to continue his nap. He wondered about Luffy's question once again frankly he didn't care if he would go to hell or not but still, if he would go to hell with Luffy after his death maybe hell wasn't so bad after all. Zoro smirked.

"Hey. Zoro. Is there any delicious food in hell?" Luffy asked with lots of drool came out from his mouth

Zoro eyes twitched seeing this. Maybe he had to reconsidering it once again.

* * *

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Between Insult and Praise

**Warning:** bad grammar and vocabularies. I am not expert in English and it isn't my first language. So, feel free to tell me if there are things that wrong or need to be improved

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece

**Note**: Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciated those.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Between Insult and Praise**

"Have you seen the new bounty poster?"

A man with a bald hair asked his friend as they walked into the bar. When they entered. The bar was a bit crowded but finally they managed to find an empty spots beside a strange man who was wearing a brown cloak with his face hardly seen.

"You mean about the straw hat bounty, right?"

The friend of the man who asked him earlier answered. Then he shouted to the waiter to bring him two bottle of booze. He turned back at his friend then he started to talk again. "'He is amazing right, that mugiwara. After the entire ruckus he caused I am not that surprised the marine raised his bounty." The man stopped his talking as soon the waiter gave them two bottle of booze.

"You are damn right." the bald man shouted after he took one gulp of his drink.

"You know he is absolutely crazy but strong as well. Ennis lobby, impel down even marine HQ. What a guy "the bald man mumbled as he drank his continued drinking.

"You know there is something bothering me"

The bald man stopped his drinking when he saw his friend talked with a frown on his face. He raised his eyebrow at him signalling his friend to continue.

"Well, you see. When mugiwara joined the war, I didn't see his crew with him. I wonder, what happened with them?" His friend questioned with a confused look not noticing the cloaked man beside them twitched hearing the conversation between them.

"Hah, I bet they were scared and ran away." The bald man laughed mockingly.

"Well I don't blame them if they did that after all their captain was too much crazy and strong for them to handle." His friend answered casually.

"Yeah. Well, do you know the first mate of mugiwara?." The bald man finished his drink and soon he ordered the waiter to bring him more.

"You mean Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter" His friend raised his eyebrows at the mentioned name of the infamous pirate hunter. "Of course I know him. He is so famous even before he joined the straw hat. What's up with him?" the man got confused seeing his friend face changed drastically.

"Che, famous you say" the bald man snorted. "I bet Roronoa decided to become pirate because he couldn't capture his current captain now. I bet he got his ass kicked by him." The bald man smirked.

"Well you have point there" his friend agreed and they both laughed together.

"So, you see this Roronoa ... " the bald man couldn't finish his words as the cloaked man beside them suddenly stood up and slammed the table hard with money on his hand.

"Here's the pay" He said with a rough voice leaving toward the door.

The bald scowled as he was pissed with the cloaked man action. Without thinking he called him "Hey, You. The bastard with a brown cloak" He pointed his finger toward the person.

"Who do you think you are?" He shouted angrily after the cloaked man turned around.

This time the bald man saw him clearly and he noticed despite the brown cloak he wore his face still at least be recognisable. The first thing he noticed was the man had a green hair and he brought three swords with him. _Weird, I think I have seen his face before_. The man thought deeply.

He turned around to his friend so he could ask him if he knew that strange man. But what he didn't expect was his friend face had become white as ghost. His white eyes glanced slowly at the wall that filled with wanted poster. The bald man's eyes widened when he looked at the thing that his friend saw then he trembled looking at the wanted poster and the man in front of him as he realized it was the same person.

_Why did from all of place in the world. Roronoa Zoro had to choose to be here and fuck was he sitting us them all the time? _ The man gulped recalling his previous conversation. That meant he and his friend was fucking a dead man already. The man sweated. He now stared at the famous pirate hunter in front of him with a pale face

Roronoa Zoro glared at the bald man with what the man though was his murderous glare. The man shivered in fear. He closed his both eyes preparing for the worst but the green haired man just walked and passed him without doing anything. The man sighed in relief but he was still feeling confused without much thinking he blurted out his confusion/

"Why didn't you kill me?" as soon as he said that the bald man covered his mouth. What the heck he just did he shouldn't have said anything. Now Roronoa Zoro would fucking kill him.

The man blamed his stupidity but still he kind of curious why the swordsman didn't say anything maybe he didn't hear him insulted him earlier. The bald man smiled with his positive thought

"You insulted me" The man in front of him said with a low voice. The bald man's heart stopped. His whole body trembled. He was sweating like crazy and his eyes didn't blink at all he kept looking at the man in front of him, holding his breath like his life depended to the man stood in front of him.

"You insulted me" Zoro repeated what he had said once again

"But you also praised my captain" he continued then his mouth curled up into a smirk

"So I guess that's make it even." He smirked leaving the bar and the confused man behind.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Booze

**warning : Bad grammars and bad vocabularies. I am amateur**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Summary : Just Glimpse of moments featuring Luffy as the straw hat captain and Zoro as His first mate. See how their moments reflected their respect and their importance for each other Chapter 3 : Between Insult and Praise**

**Pairing : Luffy X Zoro, Nakamaship**

**Current Time : after the crew leaving thriller bark. When the party to celebrate brook as a new nakama on sunny had finished.**

_"Thinking"_

"Talking"

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Booze**

Luffy grinned satisfied, smiling widely. Feeling full after the party ended. He looked around him. And found a few of his nakama sprawled in the deck, Sleeping. Some of them snored loudly in their sleep.

Luffy felt a little bit bored. He stared at Usopp who was snored softly, thinking a good idea to ease his boredom Luffy grabbed a pen and started to draw on Usopp face. He drew a mustache in Usopp face and he changed Usopp eyebrows to curly like Sanji eyebrows. Luffy laughed seeing his awesome work. Then he looked at Sanji who was sleeping with a creepy smile and happy face just like every time he saw a beautiful woman. Luffy smirked maybe he could draw some mustache in Sanji face too.

"Luffy you still up? A voice suddenly called him, making him startled and dropped his pen in Usopp face. Usopp grunted slightly in his slept. Knowing well, who was the owner of that voice Luffy grinned. He looked at Zoro who was coming out from the man's cabin. He had many bandage in his body.

"Yo. Zoro, what's up?" Luffy grinned, making a space beside him to let Zoro sit.

"Nothing" Zoro answered shortly.

Luffy looked at Zoro face closely and noticed that he looked a bit pissed. Luffy tilted his head.

"Really?"

Zoro huffed . "Not enough booze." Zoro mumbled a bit annoyed. "That damn shitty cook said sick person can't drink more than two glasses" Zoro scoffed. His scowl got deeper. "I bet he only wanted to see me suffer" Zoro said irritated.

"Shut up. Shitty marimo" Sanji suddenly shouted in his sleep, making Zoro more annoyed.

"Dartboard" Zoro growled

Luffy just ignored both of them and started to tell Zoro about the entire thing happened when he was still unconscious after the battle. Zoro just listened silently at his captain rumbling.

After a few minutes, Zoro suddenly said he wanted to go sleep even though his face didn't show any sign of tired . Luffy being Luffy, protested, sulking and pouting like a child. Telling Zoro that he would die of boredom if Zoro would sleep.

Zoro groaned hearing his captain whine. He glared at Luffy but Luffy was stubborn. After 5 minutes of convincing Luffy that he wouldn't dio because bored He finally agreed, still pouting Luffy walked to the rest of his nakama, planning to sleep there. His step stopped when he heard Zoro mumbled and cursed about stingy cook. Luffy turned back to Zoro, looking at his back. Luffy thought deeply about something then he suddenly smiled.

"Hey, Zoro" Luffy suddenly called him.

"What?" Zoro asked lazily, turning around to find Luffy grinned, showing his mischievous smile,

Luffy let out a small laughter "Shishishi, I feel like eating meat now. Want to help me raid the kitchen, ne Zoro?" Luffy asked, glancing a bit at sleeping Sanji.

Luffy smirked as soon as he saw Zoro face formed a visible grin. "Sure. Captain"

* * *

Luffy suddenly remembered his promise to Sanji that he wouldn't steal any food tonight_. "Well, it's not like I wanted to eat meat in the first place."_ Luffy steal a glance at Zoro. He touched his stomach. He was already full after all.

"Hey, Luffy hurry up" Zoro called with a low voice, hoping the ero-cook wouldn't wake up.

"Comingg.." Luffy shouted, smiling widely _"but, Zoro doesn't have to know that. right. "_Luffy ran towards Zoro, grinning happily.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Fall

**warning : Bad grammars and bad vocabularies. I am amateur**

**Thanks for the reviews and everyone who following this story.**

**Summary : Just Glimpse of moments featuring Luffy as the straw hat captain and Zoro as His first mate. See how their moments reflected their respect and their importance for each other Chapter 3 : Between Insult and Praise**

**Pairing : Luffy X Zoro, Nakamaship**

_""Thinking"_

"Talking"

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Fall**

"Usopp. Look, there is a weird-looking fish here. "Luffy looked down at the sea to see the fish much better. His face almost touched the water.

"Look, Usopp. The fish has- "Luffy hand slipped making him to fell into the sea.

"WAAAA" Luffy screamed before he fell.

"LUFFY FALL TO THE SEA. " Usopp shouted panicked. But when he saw a figure jumped down from the ship, followed by a loud splash of the water. Usopp calmed down a bit, continuing his work making a new weapon.

Vivi looked at the weird scene in front of her. Not feeling surprised at all. She somehow had already accustomed of the crew weird antics. Vivi looked down at the ocean. Figuring the reason Usopp suddenly calm down after seeing Luffy fell in the sea. Vivi starred at Zoro who was now swimming back to the ship, grabbing Luffy by his neck while repeated the word idiot to the unconscious captain. Vivi smiled seeing this scene.

"Is Mr. Bushido the one who is responsible if Luffy san fell at the water?" Vivi turned to Nami, asking her out of curiosity. Nami raised her eyebrow at Vivi random question.

"What make you said that?" Nami asked back.

"Well it just that the one who usually save Luffy-san when he fell at the water is Mr. Bushido. Am I wrong? "

"Well. No, you're kind of right but actually it was everyone duty to save Luffy if he fall into the water." Nami answered casually.

"I see." Vivi commented. "Then is the best swimmer in here." Vivi drew his conclusion.

"What. No way. "Nami responded fast. "Sanji and me was faster than Zoro when it comes to swimming." Nami explained to Vivi, feeling a bit of proud. "Well, Zoro is good too but he lacked sense of direction." Nami talked with a mocking tone. Hearing Zoro scoffed from a far. Nami smirked.

Sanji suddenly appeared from the kitchen door, bringing them a cool drink. Both Nami and Vivi mouthed thank you to Sanji.

"I am glad you like it. Nami-swan Vivi-chwan." Sanji danced around, smiling and grinning.

"Stupid ero-cook." Zoro mumbled.

"What did you just say, shitty marimo? " Sanji twitched his eyes hearing Zoro insult, Feeling irritated Sanji walked toward Zoro, his leg had already itched want to kick him

"Sanji-kun." Hearing Nami called out his name Sanji turned around, looking at Nami. He smiled brightly

"Yes. Nami-swan."

"Can you please bring me a snack?" Nami smiled sweetly, trying to distract Sanji from his usual fight with Zoro.

"Yes. Nami-swan" Sanji dashed toward the kitchen. Seeing this, Zoro trying to insult him again but he stopped as soon as he saw the look name gave him that read "You guys better not ruining my wonderful time". Nami sent a glare at Zoro

Zoro grunted. He rolled his eyes. "Evil witch" Zoro mumbled quietly. Then he pretended to sleep.

Vivi giggled watching at them. Then she remembered her previous conversation with Nami. Vivi looked briefly at Zoro who was now sleeping for real.

"I don't understand" Vivi talked all of sudden.

Nami glanced at Vivi, signaling her to continue her talk.

"If Mr. Bushido isn't the best swimmer here. Why did he is the one who always save Luffy-san?" Vivi asked, stealing a glance at the sleeping swordsman.

Nami sighed hearing Vivi question. Nami thought a little while, wondering how she should answer Vivi question. "Well, you see. Even thought we may have the world's best swimmer in here." Nami slowly said, picking his word carefully." I think Zoro will still be the first one who saves Luffy."

Vivi looking at Nami confused. While Nami gazing at Luffy who suddenly appeared beside Zoro, poking his cheek.

Nami turned at Vivi, smiling "Because if Zoro heard Luffy screaming. He will be the first one who rushed to his captain side quickly."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 5**


	6. Helpless

**warning : Bad grammars and bad vocabularies. I am amateur**

**Thanks for the reviews and everyone who following and favourite this story.**

**Summary : Just Glimpse of moments featuring Luffy as the straw hat captain and Zoro as His first mate. See how their moments reflected their respect and their importance for each other Chapter 3 : Between Insult and Praise**

**Pairing : Luffy X Zoro, Nakamaship**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Helpless**

Luffy know exactly the fact about his curse that made him couldn't swim and felt weak in the sea But he didn't care about that at all. Because when he fell at the sea, he always believed his nakama would save him. Beside he also got this awesome power so, he assumed it was worth the trouble. But for the first time in his life he almost regretted eating the devil fruit. Sure he was regretted it first when he was first ate it. He remembered The first time shanks told him that he couldn't swim forever he cried for almost one hours, but soon he smiled again when he realized he could be more strong and powerful than before after he eat devil fruit.

But for now Luffy didn't care about being stronger anymore as he saw the scene in front of him.

Luffy hold his breath when he watched mihawk grabbed his black sword, aiming it towards Zoro who was standing quietly, not moving from his place.

Luffy knew why Zoro did that. The answer was simple, because he was Zoro. The same man who risked his life to fulfill his ambition to become the world greatest swordsman. The same man who once said he would kill Luffy if he did something that would end up his dream.

It happened so fast that Luffy didn't even have a chance to blink at all. All he could do was shouted while seeing blood splattered anywhere and Zoro fell to the ocean with blood covered his chest. Luffy was sure that this image would burn in his mind forever.

Luffy saw Johnny and Yousaku, jumping in the water shouting Zoro name with crying faces. But Luffy could only watch them quietly. He knew he couldn't help Zoro right now. Luffy admitted weakly.

So, instead Luffy charged straightly to mihawk, trying to at least hit him. Luffy knew how strong he was after seeing him defeated Zoro easily but Luffy would still trying to fight him because he had hurt his nakama and because that was the only thing he can do for Zoro right now.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**


	7. Nightmare

**warning : Bad grammars and bad vocabularies. I am amateur**

**Thanks for the reviews and everyone who following and favourite this story.**

**Summary : Just Glimpse of moments featuring Luffy as the straw hat captain and Zoro as His first mate. See how their moments reflected their respect and their importance for each other **

* * *

**Chapter 7 :****Nightmare**

"Luffy?" Nami called him, walking towards him with a weird look in her face

"What is he doing her?" Nami asked to herself, wondering after she found Luffy lying down on sunny lion head. Usually at the times like this Luffy would play with Usopp and chopper or bugging Sanji to feed him.

Nami stared at him once again. Sure she often saw Luffy sat or lied down on there. It was his favorite spot after all. But he was usually there when the sunsets came because Luffy said it was the best spot if you want to watch that scene.

Hearing his name called Luffy looked up. He grinned seeing Nami. "Oi, Nami" Luffy waved at her, pointing at the empty space beside him and signaling her to sit.

Nami sighed "well I got nothing to do anyway." Nami made her way toward him and sat next to him. She glanced at Luffy who was lying down again with a relaxed look in his face.

"Hey, Luffy. What are you doing here" Nami asked.

Luffy raised his eyebrow at her. "Enjoying the breeze." he answered shortly, grinning and closing his eyes.

"Really? You are not going to play with Usopp or asking food from Sanji? "Nami asked, not believing Luffy answer.

Luffy face brightened a bit when he heard the word food "...I think...no" Luffy replied hesitantly.

Now his minds filled with the thought of what kind of food he would have for dinner. He drooled a bit.

Nami rolled her eyes when she saw his face changed because she mentioned food

"He is still Luffy after all "Nami thought, smiling a little. Nami suddenly remembered something that bugged her since their reunion after two years. But she didn't sure if this is the right time to ask Luffy.

"Should I ask him now?" Nami wondered she steal a glance at Luffy peaceful face. She frowned she didn't want to disturb his peaceful time with her question. But still she was curious of Luffy answer if she asked that question.

"Nami" Luffy suddenly called him. "You are spacing out." Luffy commented. "What wrong?" he asked with a worried tone.

Nami stared at him. "Do you still feel sad about ace death?" Nami blurted out. She covered her mouth fast, cursing herself.

Luffy blinked. He stared at her then he touched and moved his straw hat making his eyes hidden. "S-sorry Luffy I didn't mean to-"Nami said nervously sensing the atmosphere around them changed drastically.

"Nah, it's fine, Nami "Luffy turned his face toward her, smiling a bit.

Nami sighed in relief, seeing his usual smile. Maybe she should leave Luffy alone for now. Nami said to herself, regreting her sudden outburst earlier. She ready to get up but Luffy suddenly called her name. Making her back to her seat.

"I think I do" Luffy suddenly talk. Nami blinked, feeling confused by Luffy words she wanted to ask him what he meant by that but she suddenly remembered her question earlier. Nami eyes widened

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. Kind of." Luffy scratched his hair continuing his talk. "I mean Jinbei and the other had helped me lot." Luffy gazed at the sea. "And beside." Luffy glanced at Nami, smiling brightly "I got my nakama with me"

Nami smiled hearing Luffy words.

"But, I do have kind of nightmare lately." Luffy confessed with frown.

"Eh. You did?" Nami didn't think that a cheerful and happy like Luffy would have nightmare but Nami remembered after many years had passed she still sometimes dreamed of bellemere death. Nami smiled sadly. No matter how strong and powerful Luffy was. He was still a normal person after all. Nami gazed at him. Her eyes travelled to his crossed wound in his chest "he had been through many things" Nami thought sadly "and we weren't there for him "Nami frowned with his thought.

"Yeah" Luffy replied with a low voice making Nami back to the reality. Nami observed Luffy face. He looked calm when he said that.

"But, it doesn't look like that. I mean you look perfectly normal around us?" Nami stated, making her point.

"Of course I do" Luffy answered fast, smiling widely. His eyes wandered to find a certain man "that's because whenever I woke because a nightmare" his eyes landed Zoro who was lifting a weight. Luffy showed a huge grin "Zoro will mysteriously appeared and telling me everything will be fine" Luffy eyes landed at Nami again, smiling brightly and whispering to Nami "and I have my nakama with me"

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Nightmare part II

**warning : Bad grammars and bad vocabularies. I am amateur**

**Thanks for the reviews and everyone who following and favourite this story.**

**Summary : Just Glimpse of moments featuring Luffy as the straw hat captain and Zoro as His first mate. See how their moments reflected their respect and their importance for each other **

* * *

**Chapter 8 :****Nightmare part II**

It was still in the middle of night on thousand sunny. It was quiet and calm. There was no one else in the deck.

In the man's cabin, the room was completely dark but there was still a faint of moonlight coming through the windows illuminated the room. Everyone else in that room was sleeping soundly. Snores could be heard from everywhere. But a figure of man suddenly woke up from his sleep. The moonlight revealed a bit of his face.

He had a horrified expression in his face. His black eyes glistened in the dark, a hint of fear and sadness clearly showed in his eyes. He kept sweating and panting and kept muttering "It's only a dream"

He went silent for a few seconds then suddenly he touched his chest, his fingers traced his x-burn scar on his chest."But it's not a dream either" he muttered with a low voice.

Sighing, he closed his eyes trying to calm. He leaned on the bed side and looked around, scanning the room. His face got brightens a bit every time he looked at his nakama face. But when his eyes landed on an empty bunk beside him he frowned. "Where is he?" he mumbled feeling disappointed because a certain missing person.

Because every time Luffy woke up after giving a nightmare somehow Zoro was always beside him fully awake calming him down. Although Zoro always made an excuse about it that it was because Luffy was so noisy on his sleep that Zoro got woken up. Luffy still appreciated it.

Luffy pouted, tossing his blanked and getting up. He grabbed his hat and put it on his head before walked quietly heading toward the door, trying not to make any sound. "Must be on Crow nest" was Luffy words before he left the room.

Luffy walked on the deck, feeling the cold of the night he shivered a bit, he looked up at the crow nest and saw a shadow of in there. Luffy smiled when he saw a green hair looking visible on the window of crow nest. He was ready to launch himself to him but soon he stopped when he saw a person climbed down from it.

Luffy grinned realizing who it was. He waited for him quietly on deck. Then greeted him with a wide smile "Yo, Zoro what's up?"

Zoro turned around facing Luffy face. He yawned loudly. "Bored. Need more booze" Zoro mumbled then walked to the direction of kitchen.

Luffy tilted his head, confused of Zoro short explanation. He stared at Zoro's back unsure of what he should say to him.

Luffy raised his eyebrow when he saw Zoro turned around looking at him with a weird look on his face.

"Are you coming or not?" Zoro grunted then walked again.

Luffy blinked hearing his sudden words but soon he grinned widely and laughed a bit as he ran towards Zoro shouting the word yes loudly.

…|…|….

_Earlier_

"Evil witch" Zoro grunted, feeling irritated. He had a deep scowl in his face making his face scarier than usual. It wasn't his turn to watch this night. It was supposed nami's turn tonight but she just had to blackmail him, saying she would increase his debts if he didn't do what she said.

Zoro huffed angrily, looking at the quiet sea. "And now I am stuck here" he muttered darkly.

He growled and hissed "I should just ditch her and go to sleep." But he knew for sure that he wouldn't do that. There was no way he would sleep with a thought of enemy or marine might attack this ship. He sighed continuing his job.

Zoro eyes twitched when he saw a shadow walked on the deck."_Is it an enemy?"_ his grip on his sword tightened as he looked closely at the person he thought as an intruder but when he saw a straw hat on that person head. He sighed and relaxed his grip.

He looked at Luffy who was now walking on the deck. Zoro saw him shivered a little. Zoro rolled his eyes _"What is the idiot doing at time like this?"_

He looked at Luffy once again he used a binocular to get a better look. When he saw the horrified expression on Luffy face and sweats formed on his face. Zoro could guess what the cause of why Luffy suddenly woke up in the middle of night.

Zoro knew Luffy sometimes had a nightmare because he always told him all about his nightmare every time he woke up

Although Zoro always made an excuse about the reason he always somehow there beside him when Luffy woke up was because he was so noisy on his sleep but the truth was it because he always checked up on Luffy when he slept to know if he was having a nightmare or not. Not that Zoro would admit it to him.

Zoro grunted as he got up and climbed down from the ladder. Usually Luffy would calm down after telling all of his nightmare to Zoro and then he would go to sleep again but right now Zoro couldn't afford that as he had a duty to watch on tonight. So the only option left was so obviously. From Luffy personality the answer must be one "food"

Zoro growled meaning he had to get rid all the traps that the stupid cook set in the kitchen. Zoro glanced a bit at Luffy who was now standing quietly as if he was waiting for him. Zoro sighed" well, booze sounds like a good idea"

* * *

** end of chapter 8**


	9. Behind

**Warning :** bad grammar and vocabularies. I am not expert in english and it isn't my first language. So, feel free to tell me if there are things that wrong or need to be improved

**Disclaimer :** I do not own One Piece

**Note** : Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciated those.

**Time : **after Zoro and Luffy First meeting

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Behind **

Looking and scanning all the people around him, the infamous pirate hunter growled feeling a bit annoyed for the fact that he stuck in this kind of situation. He sighed in frustration as he saw he was surrounded by a bunch of stupid looking bandit. _Seriously, why did a simple walk turn into this ?. _He cursed on his mind as hew knew already the answer for his own question.

His eyes wandered examining his enemy one by one. He twitched his eyes in irritation when somehow his eyes landed at the sight of his captain stood behind him holding a large pile of food in his hands. His mouth formed into a scowl as he saw him munched and bite another meat to his stuffed mouth.

He rolled his eyes feeling annoyed by his-supposed-to-be-captain behavior. He figured out to just let him alone and decided to face the enemies alone. He turned back to face the bandits only to notice their number seemed to increase. _So much for disturbing my afternoon nap_. He yawned tiredly ignoring their angry outburst for whatever the reason they were angry at the first place.

Seeing this scene somehow reminded him of his old days, back then when he was a pirate hunter not that he ever intended to become one in the first place. He remembered he always faced bunch of pirate alone. Not that he didn't have any partner. Sometimes he had another person with him though it didn't help him that much.

Zoro remembered there was a guy who used to follow him everywhere and called him a big bro. _What was his name again?_ Zoro raised his eyebrow trying to remember that one person. _Or maybe it is two people?._ He asked himself. Thinking it didn't matter at all he just simply shrugged it off.

He took out his sword eyes facing directly to the enemies as he glared at them with his scariest glare making a few of them shivered in fear._ Guess, this will end faster than I thought_. He snickered looking at their weak appearance.

It didn't matter how many the enemies were. He always thinking he alone was enough to handle them beside even if he wasn't alone. The other person would either crawled behind him crying for protection or just simply ran away. Zoro scoffed at the memory.

He heard the rustle sound from behind him and remembered Luffy was with him. Feeling pissed Zoro turned around and yelled at him to be quiet only to find an empty spot behind him. He raised his eyebrow at this. He was sure Luffy was behind him the whole time. So where was he?

The sound of cracking bone made Zoro turned his head to that direction fast . He found his mouth curled up into a smirk as he saw His captain stood in front of him, walking slowly toward the bandits. Although it's a wonder how could a pile of food disappeared in flash. Zoro knew better not to ask.

"Let's finish this quickly, Zoro" Luffy said without looking at him but from his voice, Zoro could tell that he was very eager to fight.

Zoro smirked holding his sword tightly "I planned to finish them alone thought"

"No way let me have fun too" Luffy pouted and sounded like a child making Zoro rolled his eyes for his captain childish attitude.

Looking at his captain back, Zoro wondered that maybe this was the first time he let someone stood in front of him in the fight. Not that he bothered by it but he felt like he was being protected and he didn't like it because he felt he was strong enough to defended himself. But he just shrugged his feeling. He knew how Luffy was and Luffy knew him much better. So he didn't need to worry.

"Come on Zoro, what are you waiting for?" Luffy stopped his walk and glanced at his first mate with a huge grin in his face not feeling bothered for the fact that they were outnumbered.

_This better end fast_. Zoro huffed as he walked towards him and stood next to him. He glanced at his captain and noticed the small smirk he had "Took you long enough" he murmured quietly but still loud enough for Zoro to hear.

And Zoro only answered with a small grin in his face.

Because Zoro knew Luffy didn't like it when he couldn't see his nakama when they were behind him.

And Luffy knew Zoro didn't like to be left behind

So, they always choose to stand next each other

And they both knew what each other reason was

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning :** bad grammar and vocabularies. I am not expert in english and it isn't my first language. So, feel free to tell me if there are things that wrong or need to be improved

**Disclaimer :** I don't own One Piece

**Note** : Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciated those.

* * *

**Chapter 10: God**

"So, any last wish-" The recently famous bounty hunter who was known as Black eyes drake smirked at the helpless man in front of him. Though this statement was a bit wrong seeing how the green haired man whose hand handcuffed only yawned in respond to the man in front of him.

"Roronoa Zoro?" Drake asked the infamous pirate hunter. His tone changed feeling irked and his right black-eyed -patch twitched in irritation by the green haired swordsman respond.

The said man looked up hearing his name got called staring at the bounty hunter face with a pair of bored eyes, staring at him with uninteresting gaze.

Thinking thoroughly at this situation, Zoro felt rather ironically. Seeing how an ex bounty hunter like him got caught by a bounty hunter too.

If it wasn't for the sleep drug they put in his booze there was no way he would let himself be caught. Beside how the heck he would now that the bar he entered was a bounty hunter hideout. He cursed that damn bartender who was giving him booze. Although he did scold his stupidity to let himself drink that booze. Well, what could he do? He had the philosophy that booze would never become his enemy.

_And where did his swords had gone to?_. He grunted feeling pissed by the lack of swords in his haramaki. He swore if something bad happened to his swords he would kill this man first he cursed on his head unaware that his situation was a lot more in dangerous state than his swords.

Zoro opened his mouth making his captured smirked thinking that finally he would get a respond he wanted but his jaw dropped as the only one who came out from Zoro mouth was a big yawn.

Ignoring the murderous look on the bounty hunter face, Zoro spoke with sleepy eyes "So, got any booze for me?" He asked with expressionless face.

The reply he got was neither the words nor the booze he wanted, but instead a gun pointed right in front of his head precisely in front of his forehead aiming for his brain.

"Do you have any idea what kind of situation you are in?" The recently-known bounty hunter snapped threatening him, voice filled with anger and humiliation.

The feeling of the cold metal hit the skin on his forehead but the ex- bounty hunter didn't even flinch or even showed any sign of fear instead he only raised his eyebrow and looked at the man with the look that reply _Should-I-care? ._

Drake felt his patience almost running out watching the pirate hunter actions. Clicking his tongue he held his gun at steady pose ready to push the trigger anytime.

"Say your last prayer to god" He smirked eyes full of victory "Seeing how this will be your last time to do that" Drake grinned staring intently at his target.

"That will be unnecessary" Zoro replied fast with a deep husky voice and with the same unchanged expression.

The eyed patch man gritted his teeth annoyed with his reply. His eyes met the green haired man gaze and he gulped after seeing it. The pirate hunter didn't even glare at him but that simple look was enough to make him took a step backward.

"I don't believe in god" He stated. A small smirk crept into his face after hearing a sudden interruption of a loud sound followed by a wall cracked and being crushed. The small smirk on his face grew into a big one added with a smug look in his face as he said his next words.

"But I do believe in my captain" Zoro declared with a full smirk seeing the man surprised look and a red silhouette that appeared between the ruins of the wall.

**End of chapter 9**


End file.
